Snow Chaos
by Pricat
Summary: When snowstorms hit the neighbourhood, a certain allien is excited since he's never known what snow days are like meaning chaos and fun are about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I've been spamming the ALF section on here but the show makes my imagination wild, which is a good thing but this weekend the snow storms here gave me this idea as I realised the old Alfer has never experienced a snow day before, so this is where it came from.**

**It's snowing in L.A as snowstorms hit making ALF excited since he's never experienced a snow day meaning fun and chaos!**

* * *

It was early morning in the neighbourhood and in the Tanners house, a certain Melmacian male was up but felt the house was cold which was strange for March but he was curious as he looked out the window seeing the town blanketed in snow making him very excited since he could go outside now the world knew about him, imagining the fun he could have.

A sound of purring broke him out of his trance since it was tbe family cat making him smirk since on his planet Melmac, they ate cats and on this planet doing so was forbidden on pain of havin TV pro Vegas taken from him.

"Here kitty, kitty." he said laughing.

The cat then left the attic and raced into the kitchen hiding user the table knowing that ALF wouldn't look there hearing his footsteps seeing Kate there making the alien stop dead in his tracks.

"Yo Kate good morning.

You seen Lucky?" he asked seeing her glare.

"No I haven't ALF but the cat's not stupid plus it snowed last night, meaning Brian's gonna be off school.

I have a feeling you're going to enjoy the snow?" she said.

"Yep!

We never had snow days On Melmac, so it's pretty cool!

I don't know what you do on snow days and maybe Brian knows or Willie!" ALF said smiling drinking juice.

They saw Brian enter dressed warmly since it was snowing meaning no school and was excited that ALF could enjoy the snow too since there were some things on Earth you couldn't do on Melmac and the two were discussing their plans for the day while Kate was making breakfast.

Willie entered hearing ALF and Brian excited and planning mischief meaning the neighbours might complain.

They were eating breakfast which was pancakes and eggs but ALF was eating a lot meaning he would be hyper which was a good thing he could go outside now, so he could burn off some of that crazy energy.

"ALF you can't go out without a scarf and a hat!" Brian said.

The Melmacian male was about to go out into the snow with Brian but he wondered why as his body was covered in thick soft fur so what was the big deal?

"Remember when you got the cold?

When you go outside in the snow without warm clothes you can get it or something worse!" Brian said.

"That's what they all say B.

I'll wear a scarf okay?"" """""""""""""""""

"That's a start bro." he said.

After putting on a scarf they went outside and going to the park since there would be huge hills for sledding making ALF curious leaving.


	2. Playing In the Park

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like since I wrote this Friday night/early Saturday morning but in this chapter, ALF and Brian are having snow fun in the park, throwing snowballs, sledding and all that good stuff.**

**I love where this is going.**

* * *

Snowflakes fell from the skies while ALF and Brian were in thepark going to find adventure and fun , seeing ALF stick out his Tongue finding one land on his Tongue eating it smiling, catching more making Brian stun Ed.

"Come Ob ALF, snow days don't last forever." he said making him curious.

" Sure it will!

Come on B." he said following him.

Snowballs then hit them making ALF curious and scared shaking them off since it was just snow right?

"Hey who"s the imbecile throwing these things at guys like us?" he said.

Brian saw a big kid around thirteen who was chubby but mean with messy hair wearing goggles making ALF gulp a little since this kid could hurt him and Brian and had to stand his ground.

"What the heck is that thing, a rabid dog?" he said seeing ALF.

That insult made The alien mad as be'd been called a lot of things by the people on this planet, a kangaroo, an ant eater and and other things running after the mid growling and throwing snowballs, making Brian worry since ALF always tried to behave, and mischief followed.

"Prepare to eat snow!" ALF yelled making the kid scared.

Brian saw him beat them but saw the kids run off making him smile.

"Thanks as that was pretty funny, since Ricki picks on everybody at school even kids in my class.

Let's go have more fun!" he said.

"Yeah bur what else do you do oh a snow day?" ALF asked making Brian smile.

"You'll see." he said seeing ALF follow.

"You sure this is a good idea B?" ALF asked.

He and Brian were On a sled on top of a huge snow covered hill looking down seeing how high they were.

"Well You wanted to know what a snow day was like!" Brian said p.

ALF knew he was right gulping and praying to Barry as the slews going fast but Brian was laughing and having fun, landing in the snow.

"ALF you there?" Brian asked.

He then saw something emerge wearing ALF's scarf seeing beady black eyes full of warmth and mischief look at him, knowing it was ALF but he looked like a little yeti which was cute, hearing him ask.

"A yeti is a monster that lves in the snowy mountains bit not a lot of people have seen one." he said seeing a smirk.

"I just got a great idea B!" he said running off.

Brian knew that when ALF had a brilliant idea, trouble followed and had a feeling his telling him about yetis and him covered in snow gave the alien the idea to be a yeti.

He hoped his parents weren't too mad at them, seeing a ,ot of people chasing a snow covered alien taking photos.

"Let's go to another part of the park okay?" he said as ALF shook the snow off his fur laughing seeing cats making Brian worry, seeing ALF get excited licking his lips.

"I'm coming after I get a snack B!" he said running off.

"Oh brother!" Brian said going after him.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Power Outage

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but the old Alfer has to get warmed up after having too much fun in the snow but also reveals his fear of the dark after the power goes out, but the Tanners help him.**

* * *

ALF was in the snow covered jungle gym after the cats had jumped into a tree since his furry appearance had scare them making him frown, since he was hungry and breakfast had been digested in his eight stomachs.

"ALF Where are you?" he hear Brian ask.

He then came out of hiding shivering since the cold air was getting to him even though he had fur making Brian understand kmowing they had to go home and warm up.

"Yeah my Mom makes hot chocolate on days like this, then we can go outside." he said.

ALF liked hot chocolate especially with marshmallows, following Brian out of the park but on his shoulders saying it was too cold to walk.

"You like snow days so far?" Brian asked.

"Yeah I guess.

Maybe the snow will last." he said.

Brian then arrived at the house seeing ALF get off going inside seeing Kate making hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Yo Kate we're back.

Did you miss us?" ALF said sitting at the table.

"Yes." she replied feeling him being cold making her stunned.

"You're cold ALF!" she said seeing him shiver.

"W-We were out for a while." ALF replied.

"Maybe you should stay inside for a while, to warm up." Kate told him.

"Okay." he said in defeat knowing he could have fun inside until he could go back into the snow.

He was drinking hot chocolate which was helping him but it was making him sleepy going to the attic getting into bed.

He snuggled into the covers with his sock doll Mr Gettysburg drifting off not dreamland as Kate entered smiling.

She decided to let him sleep for now seeing that Eric was home but she was making lunch but was hoping ALF was okay.

That night, there were intense winds as the power went out making Brian curious but Eric was scared but they heard whimpering as it was ALF as she entered the attic using a flashlight finding the Melmacian male rocking back and forth in the fetal position making her pick him up gently going downstairs with him in her arms as Willie understood knowing it was the first time ALF had been in a power outage understanding but wrapping a blanket around him.

They saw the Melmacian male relax being with his Tanners but he was scared of the dark but telling him it was okay and the power would come back soon making him relieved.

He was hoping that was true since he didn't like the dark.

He was hugging Mr Gettysburg close as he was keeping him calm but Willie hoped the power would be back soon but Brian was making shadow puppets making them laugh.


	4. Going On A Trip

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**The family are going to a ski resort for the week meaning more antics for the old Alfer but dealing with a broken arm after a snowboarding stunt.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That night ALF couldn't sleep since he and his Tanners wwrr sleeping in the den but he didn't like the dark and hoped that the storm would die down soon, so the power could come back and was thinking Aboit things wondering if snow days were such a good thing after all.

He thought that maybe something to drink would help calm his nerves going into the kitchen not caring f it was cold since his fur protected hik from the cold but was maki g a snack devouring Oreos dunking them in warm milk making him relax like when he couldn't sleep

" Coildn't sleep huh?" he heard Willie say turning around seeing him there

"Yeah as the power outage has me freaked because I don't relly like the dark not even as a kid." he said sipping warm milk but eating more Oreos as Willie understood stroking his back.

"It's okay to be afraid but Brian told me about what you guys did in the park which was hilarious." he said seeing him smile.

"Yeah it was fun but why did the snow BEng here make the power go out?" ALF asked him.

"A snow storm hit the area, but the power will return soon." he assured him hearing Raquel and Trevor enter making ALF sigh as even though he'd became known to the world, he shied away from some pele knowing Raquel knew abut him.

"Wlllie, Trevor has a generator that can bring the power back."" """"""""""k"""a"""t""e" """"""t"""o"l""d" """"""""""""" him

ALF sighed staying at the table but getting sleepy seeing Willie bring out his bed into the kitchen seei g him get in falling asleep but he smirked tucking him in hearing him talk about food in his s,eel.

He then joined Raquel and Trevor in the living room but Brian wondered where ALF was.

"He's asleep in the kitchen." Willie said.

He smiled knowing that the alien male was upset and knew playing in the snow would cheer him up.

They watched as the generator was on as the power came back on.

Kate was making them coffee hearing ALF snore which was cute as she wa glad that the alien male was asleep since he was being quiet but knew this situation was a little scary for him and would help him out until the snow storms went away.

Brian and Eric were in sleeping bags but Brian was worried about ALF since around four in Tbe morning, the alien male was wide awake as he entered seeing him eating.

"Hey B couldn't sleep huh?" he said.

"I was worrying about you since you seem freaked buy it's okay as it reminds me of when you and Jake helped me not be afraid of the dark.' he said seeing ALF shake a little at Tbe mention of the dark.

"It's okay as things will go back to normal soon." he told him.

He was relaxing hugging Mr Gettysburg going back to sleep.

The next morning, ALF was awake seeing more snow getting ideas as he had heard about snowboarding and wanted to try it but knew that Kate and Willie would be mad grabbing a tray while nobody was awake going to the park but Brian wondered where his alien uncle was going but ALF told him he was gonna go snowboard making him worry.

He knew his uncle might get hurt and had to get his parents but saw his parents awake but they were stunned hearing what ALF was doing going to the park hearing a certain male whimper as he was clutching his arm.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Willie asked.

"I thought it was a good idea since I normally do crazy stuff like this." ALF told him whimpering.

"We need to get that arm looked at." Willie told him.

"W-What do you mean Willie?" the Melmacian male asked him.

"I think it's broken ALF but it'll be okay." Willie assured him.

They were leaving after the Melmacian male got dressed in clothes so nobody would get suspicious and were getting in the car as Melissa and Rick were watching Brian and Eric until they got back and were worried for ALF and stunned he'd tried snowboarding but hoped he was okay.

"How's your arm, since Dad said it was broken?" Brian asked ALF as the Melmacian male was nodding but his arm hurt as it was in a cast, as Brian was signing it with a Sharpie making him laugh.

"Hey that tickles B!" he said but smiled as their game was distracting him from what was happening since the power was flickering again but the Tanners had to go get groceries since the snow was causing chaos as Melissa and Rick wwre staying but they saw ALF eating an Oreo with his good hand as Mr Gettysburg was beside him while drawing.

Melissa then saw him freak as the power went out running into the laundry room where he felt safe getting into his so called bed as Melissa understood.

She knew how he hated the dark especially after being in custody and knew it was where he felt safe hearing him humming curled up in his bed with Mr Gettysburg.

"You look pretty freaked huh?" she said.

"M-Maybe as you know I don't like the dark." he told her.

"It's okay but the snow storms will die down but you can still have snow fun but just don't try to break anything else okay?" she said.

"Don't worry Mel as I just want to have fun." he replied yawning.

She decided to let him sleep.

She knew that his first snow days were getting wild but he could handle it since he was a dare devil sometimes but saw Willie return saying his friend had loaned him his cabin at a ski resort since the snow was staying for a while making the others excited but Kate anxious knowing a certain alien might cause chaos.

"It'll be fine as he likes the snow." Willie told her.

Melissa knew that he was right but saw ALF walk in dressed like a snowboarder as he'd overheard what Willie had said.

"So when do we lea e?" he asked them.

"In the morning, ALF." Kate said to him.

Melissa then saw him packing seeing him try to put the cat in his backpack making her shake her head.

"ALF you can't take the cat with you!

I thought you figured out that eating cats here was illegal.

What do you plan to do getting to the ski resort?" she said.

"Look for yetis." he replied making her smile.

She smiled as she saw Kate ordering pizza for dinner but would be having an early night.

He was wearing fingerless gloves but were excited.

He was looking forward to the trip.

He whimpered as his arm still hurt but taking pain killers for it as he had trouble sleeping because of it, knowing going to the ski resort meant new adventures for him and mischief like the time he'd burnt down a hotel room by accident with his toaster.

"Pizza's here!" he heard Willie yell making him excited.

He then smiled devouring pizza which was helping him feel better about his arm and were cracking his jokes making everybody laugh and were having fun knowing Lynn was going to be there.

The next morning, the family were in the car but leaving as they were excited but Willie wax stunned that ALF wax asleep since he was full of energy and realised he had trouble sleeping because his arm had been bothering him which made Willie relieved as he knew the Melmacian male normally was hyper during long car drives or stowed away when they went on vacations but happy that now the world knew about him, it was okay for ALF to go on vacation with them but were making a pit stop at the gas station getting snacks knowing food would wake ALF up seeing the alien male wake up, as he smelt food but was eating.

**Snow Chaos ch4****by ~****Ogrechild22**

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

©2013 ~Ogrechild22

More of the story and the Tanners are going to a ski resort for the week meaning the old Alfer is gonna have fun but dealing with a broken arm after a snowboarding stunt

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
